futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunni Islamistball
Sunni Islamistball will be a separatist kebab that tried to get independent from non-kebab Imperialists especially the western infidels countryballs. He seems to be a puppet sympathizer of the Islamic Revolution in all Europe or becoming the part of the Ottoman Empireball once more. History They are struggling for freedom from any imperialists powers. They seems to be part of ISISball, Al-Qaedaball, Talibanball and Boko-Haramball. Unlike these, they are not terrorists like Hezbollahball and PLOball. He fight with ISISball and Zionists to free Palestineball. He also hate Al-Qaeda, Taliban and Soviets Orthodoxies that tried to spread communism in the world and also support PLOball and Hezbollahball. After many years peace agreement, they seems to be remain hidden until rise of the future Holy war by Papal Stateball against Ottoman Empireball. Sometimes he allies with secular governments led by Sunni leaders, but not always because he hate them. He was later defeated by an international force shortly after the Ottomans Collapsed, because of him killing Non-Sunni Muslims Rise of the future Holy war Turkeyball created the newer and stronger Ottoman Empire anschlussed all regions in Asia from Turkey, Northern Africa, Arabia, Persia, India, Northern China, Turkic peninsula until Malay World. Islamistballs remain hidden but they continue to operate against those who defeated them before such as: Franceball: Battle of Tours. SOON GERMANY WILL ANSCHLUSS YOU,COWF*CKER Spainball: Reconquista. Serbiaball: Srebenica Genocide. BURN ACCORDION. Russiaball: Russo-Turkish and Chechen Wars. Romaniaball: Vlad The Impaler (must die) Italyball: Battle of Lepanto Greeceball: Greek war of Independence Polandball: Interrupting Ottomans in Battle of Vienna Myanmar: Rohingya Massacre. (NEVER FORGET STUPID BURMAS!!!)YOU ARE NAZI SWASTIKA.NOT BUDDHISM. China: Uyghur problems CARball: Killing Muslims Angolaball: Banning Muslims South Sudanball; Sudanball wanted to become Islamic Republic Israelcube(extreme): Oppressing Palestinians making genocide. FALAFEL SUCKS. USAball: Remove Capitalism. Defend 9/11 forever. These rebels currently allied with terrorists and does killing innocent civilians. Affliations Islamistballs seems have many places to operate such as: Bangsamoroball: Assisting Malaysiaball and Pattaniball go against Thai and Pinoy infidels. Chehcnyaball: Assisting Kebab caucasians East Georgiaball and Ottoman Azerbaijanball stop Russian Barbarians sending reinforcements to help Byzantine Georgiaball and Armeniaball. North Nigeriaball: Against the southerners that tried to become Crusader. Things getting worse in South as a Crusader leader reached to Southern Nigeria to brainwash the southerners to fight against the north. North Ethiopiaball: Same as Nigeriaball Rohingyaballs: Assisting Malaysiaball and Indonesiaball to anschluss Burmese Republicball. Friends He have mostly jihadistfriends: Real world PLOball and Hamasball - Brothers-in-arms must remove AL-YAHUD and AL-ISRAIL!!! Nazi Germanyball - Good job gas the Jews and you claimed us meek and kind. Ottomans Turkeyball - I will assist you to conquer Europe. REMOVE ATATURK!!! TRIED TO MAKE YOUR CLAY LOOK NON-RELIGIOUS AND BROUGHT 12000 JEWS IN EUROPE THAT TRIED TO ESCAPE FROM HITLER!!! ERDOGAN BEST TURK!!! Balkanball - Together against the Infidels. Azerbaijanball - Together fight against Byzantine Caucasian bastards and helping East Georgians East Georgiaball - True Georgiaball after he separate from his fake brother for trying to become Byzantine. Malaysiaball - You supplied me with better firearms and boycotting AL-SHAITAN AL-ISRAIL, will help you to anschluss Thailandball and Philippinesball. North Africaball - I help you to prevent the spreading of evil ideology in Africa. Andalusiaball - Helped you to claim back Grenada from Spanish infidels. Non-Ottomans South Japanball - Thanks for allowing me to operate in your clay. We shall remove that Northern infidel together. PLOX REMOVE ANIME!!! IT SHOWS SEXUAL CONTENT WHICH IS ILLEGAL IN SHARIA LAW AND GO AGAINST ISLAM!!! Holy Roman Germanyball - Good crusader. Only one of the Christian countryball accepted my religion and allowing me to operate there. We will remove those who hate you. Holy Roman Austria-Hungaryball - Gas the Serbs? Yes! I'm so sorry for your death of your Archduke. China Empireball - Ottoman Empireball's new ally so I help her. New China Empireball - I liberated her clay from the Japs Pre-Ottomans East Turkeyball - Real Turkey. I will help you against that munafik! Turkish Empireball - Keep doing a good job there, buddy! We will sympathize the Caliphate! Enemies Mostly related to non-Muslims especially those who repel Muslim Empires before. Spainball and Portugalball - RECONQUISTA 1492 NEVER FORGET YOU TEMPLAR INFIDELS!!! ISISball - YOU TERRORIST NON-MUSLIM MADE BY WESTERNERS!!! GIVE A BAD NAME ABOUT RELIGION!!! I SWEAR YOU WILL BE FACED OFF!!! Holy Roman Franceball - Battle of Tours never forget you FRANKISH PIG!!! TOO BAD ISIS BOMBED UR EIFFEL TOWER!!! Holy Roman UKball - YOU DESTROYED OTTOMAN EMPIRE IN JERUSALEM AND HAND OVER IT TO AL YAHUD?!!! Holy Roman Italyball - Lepanto never forget!!! POPE IS NOT HOLY!!! JUST A TYRANNICAL DUMBASS LEAD THE STUPID THING CALLED CRUSADE! Holy Roman Philippinesball - STOP BULLYING MY BROTHERS-IN-ARMS MALAYSIA!!! I WILL CONQUER YOU UP!!! [[Judah Empirecube|'AL-YAHUD JAHANAM']]' - JERUSALEM BELONGS TO GLORIOUS MUSLIMS!!! GET THE HELL OUT, AL-YAHUD MUSYIRIK!!! NEVER FORGET YOU DID PALESTINIAN GENOCIDE!!!' Byzantine Serbiaball - YOU STUPID ASS!!! TRIED TO REMOVE KEBAB WITH UR CHETNIK BASTARDS EH?!!! YOU DESERVE TO BE GAS!! Byzantine Armeniaball - Assisting the infidels against East Georgiaball eh?!! Genocide you deserve it! Byzantine Georgiaball - FAKE GEORGIA!!! YOU TRIED TO INTERRUPTING WAR EH?!! Byzantine Russiaball - I destroyed your reinforcements. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!! Ambush attack best strategy of my life!!! NEVER FORGET YOU SUPPOSED TO EXPECTING A BACKLASH FOR MURDERING CHECHENS(US) IN CHECHEN WAR AND ALSO SHOOTING DOWN MH17 AND ALL THE INNOCENT LIVES KILLED BECAUSE OF YOU SCUM BLYAT!!! Byzantine Greeceball - STUPID GAYREEKS!!! YOUR WAR OF INDEPENDENCE GIVES NOTHING BUT STUPID IDEOLOGY!!! And you cannot into taking Istanbulball!!! I have stationed there to keep you ORTHODOGS OUT OF TURKEY'S CLAY!!! Socialist Andalusiaball - YOU BECAME COMMUNIST THAT IS INFIDEL AND REBELLED AGAINST OTTOMANS AND THEN BANNED ME AND KILLED MY MEMBERS!!! YOU TRAITOR OF GREAT JIHAD MOVEMENT!! I WILL BOMB AND TERRORIZE YOUR CITIES NOW YOU INFIDEL COMMUNIST!! Monikaismball - Never seen this profane thing before. RELIGION IS NOT A GAME!!!REMOVE VIDEO GAME RELIGION!!! I WILL CUT YOU INTO PIECES FOR DOING THAT SILLY THING!!! Second Empire Of Chinaball - SRSLY China? You betray me? You nuke me so many times!!!!!!!!!! How to draw Drawing Islamistball is simple: # Draw a circle and stay white # Use any colors to draw the script "Allahu Akbar" in Arabic Kufic script. # Draw the eyes after you finished drawing Gallery Pls add any gallery related to this... = Category:Kebab defender Category:Arabic-speaking Category:Turkish-speaking Category:Malay-speaking Category:Chechen-speaking Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Fascist Category:Anti-British Category:Anti-French Category:Bosnian-speaking Category:Anti-Serbian Category:Anti-Greek Category:Anti-Armenian Category:Islam Category:Long Category:Terrorist Category:Evil Category:Anti-Monikaism